oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
How to Build a...
Rather than posting individual articles about each and every possible design, this page has been created to collect simple descriptions of basic ideas. Rather than creating a new page called "Gun" for example, we can break the gun down into the design of it's many components: a lever for the trigger, a projectile, a barrel, valves for for exhaust, et cetera, and then create headings in this page for these fundamental designs that can then be used for different machines If you have discovered how to build something new, post it here so that other people can enjoy the creations that can be made from it or the situations it can be put in. Projectile Launcher A projectile can be used to cause damage or travel long distances. Reaching these high speeds can be difficult, especially for delicate creations such as explosives. There are several different ways to fire things in OE-Cake: Explosive Powered Guns are creations designed fire small projectiles around the sandbox. Useful and powerful guns are difficult to make in OE-Cake. Guns usually use an explosion to fire a solid projectile at high speed. Most guns typically use Powder to generate the pressure required to fire something. Basic Cannon Make a circular belly of Wall connected to a pouch that holds a projectile. Put a small piece of rigid in the pouch. Fill the rest with Powder. Ignite and enjoy! This type of cannon works best when the pressure from the explosion can be completely contained, except for an opening where the explosion is used to fire something.　Cannons are not good at firing bombs because they often blow up in the barrel. Efficient Cannon Barrels and other normal gun-like things are very difficult to make properly in OE-Cake. The normal real-life style of cannon does not work very well because Powder is not good at pushing. A cannon that makes better use of the default settings would look very different. The example below uses RXG for the body, MIPG for the propellant, and Rigid+Gas for the projectile. Elastic Powered Elastic is an efficient way to contain power that you want to release in a controlled manner. Elastic can also gently accelerate delicate packages to high speed, and be reused multiple times. Slingshot Combined with some kind of latch to hold a pouch, a band of Elastic can fire projectiles. Some type of force must first stretch the Elastic, such as by using the Move tool or stretching it with heavy weights. When desired, the latch can be released, pulling a pouch and projectile with as the Elastic tries to return to it's original shape. Example here Propulsion Propulsion is the art of turning forces into movement. Inflow Powered Inflow gan be used to push objects to extremely high speeds or generate large forces for lifting. Basic Inflow Rocket The material RIG (Rigid+Inflow+Gas) is useful for generating a gentle but continuous force, similar to an ion engine in real life. This type of engine does not generate a large amount of force, but is capable of eventually reaching any maxSpeed set in the Parameters. Powder Inflow Rocket The material RIP for some reason generates more pushing force than the Basic Inflow Rocket. But be careful! If the smoke trail catches fire it will likely blow up the engine. PIE Rocket The material PIE generates an extremely large torrent of particles. It is great at generating very large forces but has trouble reaching high speed. You must make sure the Elastic is connected to the Rigid on your rocket for it to work well. Jet Powered Jet is the default material for making things move. The force that jet pushes with can be changed by jetCoefficient in the Parameters. Jet Rockets Jet for missiles works perfectly if you can make your device symmetrical. Putting jet on the corner of your rocket won't be useful, it has to be centered. Rotary Jet Jet and Axis can easily be combined to create an object that generates rotational force, such as a wheel on a car or a waving machine. When creating things that move back and forth, the device being moved must be able to rotate more or move farther than the device doing the pushing or else they just get stuck rather than moving. Fluid Control Fluids such as Gas, Water, and Viscous, can be moved from one place to another, generate pressure, and be used in many creations to make things happen. An example of pipes and valves in action Pipes Pipes can be used to move fluids from one location to another. In order to withstand higher pressure, sometimes the walls of the pipe must be made stronger. The easiest way to do this is to go into Points (View Mode) (hotkey: 2) and draw another layer on top of the wall of your pipe, without overwriting any particles. The goal is to get them as close as possible without deleting the layer underneath, so that it has twice as much to hold the water back. Pipes made of Jet+Wall can be effective, but Jet+Rigid is less effective because the high water pressure causes the Jet to try and move around. Valves Valves can be used to turn flow on and off or redirect it down a different pipe. Valves can be controlled by the mouse, a lever, or by the keyboard in the form of the User's element. The best design for a valve stops flow completely, yet can still be opened and closed easily. Nozzles Nozzles are useful when you want to spray something like water or fire in a tight, controlled jet. Nozzles can be used to give rockets more power and control. Hoses Hoses are flexible tubes that are useful for transporting fluids to a movable object, such as an aimable nozzle. Building a hose is usually easy, but making a hose that is both flexible and strong can be tricky. The easiest way to make a hose is is to (while paused!) use the Shape tool to create a block of Elastic that is as long and as wide as you need your hose to be, then delete most of the center from it but leaving walls at least 2 particles thick. You can then use the Replace tool with Rigid to connect each side of the hose to the other, making a series of parallel links from each Elastic sidewall to the other. Do not overwrite too much elastic because the hose will be to stiff, and do now overwrite too little elastic or the hose will be floppy! Warning! If at all possible, try to do all work on the hose before you unpause, OR position the hose at the same angle which it was created when modifying it. This is because Elastic has a glitch that causes it to twist strongly if it is worked on while rotated to a different angle than it was created. Pistons Pistons are useful ways to use water pressure to push something. A piston consists of a pipe to hold water and a watertight (but not too tight!) block of movable Rigid. The block of movable Rigid can be connected directly to something that needs to be pushed, or hold an axle for extra flexibility. Control Points Sometimes the mouse alone just isn't enough to operate your creation. Maybe you need something held in place, or to rotate around an axle, or to convert one type of force into another. Lever Think back to Jr. High (scary, i know). Levers are excellent ways to convert one type of movement into another, such as turning a lot of strength into speed, or making a weak force stronger. A type 2 lever can generate extremely large forces for pushing tight valves or crushing objects. Levers gan generate and receive incredible forces so they must be designed to handle them. Axle Axles are used to transmit force to something that changes it's angle. Pistons are only slightly useful if they can only push straight out, combining a piston and an axle allows the target to move freely. In order to make an axle all you need to do is create a circle of Rigid and surround it with more Rigid, then link it to the movable object. A creation utilizing axles Explosives Explosives generate large forces to cause damage or propel objects. Powder Powder is easily the most versatile explosive. Powder has many variables in the Parameters that allow it to be used as everything from a gentle pushing force to a violent impactor. Changing Powder's parameters can radically change it's performance Mochi Mochi is a powerful alternative to Powder. Mochi does not generate any heat to melt Elastic or ignite Fuel, but is extremely good at pushing things out of the way. Impact Bomb The material MI (Mochi + Inflow) is an excellent compact explosive. It does not take up much space or weigh much, and detonates on impact or when moved violently. It is very volatile and must be handled carefully. Warning! A pure mochibomb WILL crash OE-Cake! It becomes so incredibly powerful by Inflow-ing an extremely large quantity of particles. Pure mochibombs (just the material MI) must be used with Drain mode on or with lots of Outflow nearby! This problem is worse on slower computers. Stable Impact Bomb A pure mochibomb is rather delicate. The material VIM is much more resistant to love taps and rough handling. Two-Staged Impact Bomb The material MIP (or occasionally MIF) is an excellent explosive that is much less likely clog up your game. A two-staged Mochi explosion must be controlled by having a timer made of Hot nearby. This allows the explosion to only reach a certain radius, useful for keeping performance in check It is the most useful explosive in the game because it comes in a small package, creates a large number of particles when detonated, and attacks with pressure, Hot, and shrapnel. Brittle Surprisingly, Brittle is useful for a special type of explosive. The material PEB is a delicate material that is set off by gentle contact. It is very useful for traps that are set off by contact, It does not explode hard but it explodes hard enough to mess up the completion of a level, such as by a piece landing on some nearby Hot and causing a further chain reaction that destroys your character. Jet Jet is a useful additive to explosives. It helps generate a much larger pushing force, can blast through shields and barriers, and produces a much more firey explosion in Blob mode. Liquid Jet combined with Mochi (the Mochi-Jet reaction) produces a special type of explosion, but creating a useful bomb using this reaction is difficult. standardDistance After changing the standardDistance variable in the Parameters to a lower value, the Shape tool will automatically draw explosions with any fluid (such as Powder, Water, or even Brittle). Lower standardDistance values will produce more powerful explosions. Warning! Setting the standardDistance variable too low (probably around 0.2 depending on your computer) may result in extreme lag! If set extremely low you run the risk of drawing more particles than can fit on your screen, and we all know how slow OE-Cake can get even when half full!